


King of The Castle

by neokittenculture



Category: ASTRO (Band), Day6 (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Yugyeom are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, M/M, Modern Royalty, Multi, No Smut, Nobility, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neokittenculture/pseuds/neokittenculture
Summary: Jungkooks been prince for under 7 months and already he was in danger. Working with his least favorite person should've been the first warning sign. His near death experience being poisoned should've rose alarm bells but no, it took being threatened by a knife for his brain to figure it out.Fate was at it again. But why should he care? 'Fate Hates The Jung's But The Jung's Overcome Fate. "
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Everyone, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Yugyeom, Jeon Jungkook/Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, Jeon Jungkook/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Jungkook/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Jeon Jungkook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. 0.0

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist of Songs That Gave Me Inspo:  
> What's Up Sanger - Blackway and Black Caviar  
> Sunflower - Post Malone & Sunflower  
> Me&You and DDD - EXID  
> Youngblood - 5SOS  
> Supalonely - Benee  
> Dumhdurum - Apink   
> The 7th Sense - NCT  
> Scream - Dreamcatcher   
> Eung Eung - Apink  
> 134340 - BTS  
> Heroine - Sunmi
> 
> Hope you enjoy :) (You can call me Yormi)

Jungkook's not sure when his feelings for Yugyeom changed.

It was always the three of them. Bambam, Jungkook and Yugyeom. Three peas in a pod. He couldn't imagine a life without the two of them. His earliest memories included them. Running through flower fields and tumbling down hills. Looking for pretty stones in streams. Sitting down with Lisa, Bambam's sister, and making flower crowns. He would never trade them for anything in the world. So what changed?

Maybe it was when Yugyeom had turned 14. His parents had deemed him old enough to start working on their farm. He had started to fill out and had started to form muscles while Jungkook still had baby fat. Not to mention the fact he had started to shoot up, both Yugyeom and Bambam leaving him behind in height. He caught up though! It took 2 years but now he and Bambam were the same height. (Yugyeom still towered over them.) 

He knew for a fact he had a crush on Yugyeom when they were 15. The younger boy had looked at him, smiled so beautifully and ruffled his hair and it was like a flame was lit. Something in the back of his mind "You're in too deep." and Jungkook wholeheartedly agreed.

He started to fall in love at 16 when his Papa started coming home very late, sometimes never coming back for the night. Yugyeom and Bambam did their best to keep him company until they had to go home. But at some point Yugyeom had started coming alone and staying overnight. He shouldn't have seen it as anything more but foolishly he did. 

꧁✰꧂

Jungkook really should've seen the signs honestly. Fate always had a funny way of affecting the Jung's. People in their town would whisper about them whenever they walked by and maybe his Papa held onto him a little tighter. 

He's not sure what he was expecting when his father sat him down one day after he came back from school. He was not expecting his Papa to say he was engaged to the literal king of their country. 

"Your joking right?!" Jungkook exclaimed. 

"No jokes Kookie." How the hell was his Papa telling him this with a straight face and a soft smile? 

"I-Y-YO-HU-WHAT?" Jungkook stammered because this really wasn't clicking for him. 

His father chuckled softly. "We met a few years back. A friend managed to get me into a ball was hosting. I'll spare you the icky details of that night but after we just started sending messages back and forth. I started taking trips to the capital so we could meet in privacy and then one day, he just proposed. I haven't worn the ring in public in case people would ask questions."

Jungkook was still so confused but there was no reason for his father to lie about something as big as this. Still he couldn't help but worry. 

"Papa,... What will people think?" By people they both know they meant the nobles. His Papa could only smile sadly and gently hold his face. 

"I've been telling you this all your life Kookie, Fate Hates The Jung's But The Jung's Overcome Fate." 

Well of course Jungkook knew that phrase. There was a painting on the wall with those exact words on it. Apparently his grandfather painted it. To this day he still doesn't really understand what they mean. 

  
꧁✰꧂

Fate truly does hate the Jung's. 

He had quite stupidly invited Yugyeom out to a field and somehow convinced himself that it was the perfect place to profess his love for Yugyeom. He should've just asked first, should've waited! Fate hates the Jung's. 

He was a fucking fool. 

As soon as he had pressed his lips to Yugyeoms he was immediately shoved away. 

"Jungkook what the fuck are you doing?!" Yugyeom never swore. Especially not at him. 

"I-I just t-thought-" 

"Thought what? I don't even like men! That's disgusting!" Yugyeom spat in hatred. 

Right. What was he thinking, Yugyeom would like him back? Of course not. He was an idiot. 

"Right, I, uhm I," Jungkook choked back the tears because he was not about to cry in front of Yugyeom, "I should go." and with that he started to march away. 

"Kookie wait...!"

Fate hates the Jung's but the Jung's overcome fate. The Jung's wait for no one.

He ignored him. And if Bambam noticed his red eyes later that day when they decided to hang out, he didn't say anything. 

꧁✰꧂

After maybe a week of ignoring Yugyeom, Papa had taken him to the capital to meet his potential stepfather.

After saying 'Your Majesty' an embarrassing amount of times (they settled for Mr. Park.) the day seemed to go by well. The King was really sweet and funny. Jungkook understood why his father fell in love with him. He's a sweet man. He liked Mr. Park. 

"Seokie, today I would like for you to meet my closest friends!" Mr. Park exclaimed holding his Papa's hands. Immediately his father's smile fell into a nervous grimace. 

"Jimin are you sure about that." His father chuckled nervously. 

Mr. Park seemed to sense his hesitation and squeezed his hands tightly. "They'll love you. Who wouldn't?" They shared a sweet kiss and Jungkook couldnt help but smile at them fondly. Mr. Park made his Papa so happy.

꧁✰꧂

"Your engaged to a commoner!?!" 

Another quote his Papa always told him. 'The Jung's Laugh in The Face of Defiance.'

Lord Kim's outburst was definitely expected but it still was a slap to the face. 

"Yes I am Seokjin. I don't see why your so-" 

"Your dating a fucking peasant Jimin," Jungkook hated the way his Papa visibly flinched at Sir Kim's loud voice and squeezed his hand tightly but still kept a straight face. He should be smiling not upset."What would the court think if they found out you were engaged to some common whore?" Now that really riled Mr. Park up. 

"Hoseok isn't just some "Common Whore" Namjoon. I'm sorry I see past nobility and wealth unlike the two of you. I'm fucking in love with him!" Mr. Park was near seething. 

"Minnie," His Papa cut in, voice soft and quiet,"Maybe Kookie and I should leave for now?" 

Mr. Park's face had considerably softened. "Of course Hobi."

And with that they walked out from the king's study.

"It's gonna be ok Papa. Like you always say, The Jung's laugh in the face of defiance, right?"Jungkook stated, looking expectantly up at his father. 

He threw his head back and let out a loud laugh." Right, Kookie. When did you grow up hmm?" His father nudged him with his shoulder. He could be strong for his Papa because his Papa was strong. Sir Kim's words could never hurt them. 

꧁✰꧂

Somehow a paparazzi had caught them getting escorted out of the Palace and news broke out. All too soon for Jungkook, the king revealed his engagement and they were uprooted from their little home in their small town. 

The kids at school would still whisper about him (just a new topic this time.) so things hadn't really changed. Bambam and Lisa had hounded him for any specific details and he gave away what little he knew. He still hadn't seen Yugyeom but ultimately that felt like a lost cause. 

Soon they were moving which honestly was the hardest part. Leaving all the memories he had there and leaving his friends? It sucked but it had to be done. 

"I promise I'll call and send letters if I have to! Seoul even has telephones so I'll definitely be able to contact you two." Jungkook said giving the twins a big hug. All three of them were crying. 

"Kookie it's time to go!" His Papa called out. 

"One more minute!" Jungkook yelled out turning back to his friends," I'm gonna miss you guys a lot ok? Lisa tell me how that thing with that girl Jennie goes ok?" The girl blushed red and nodded. "And Bammie...Mind telling Yugyeom goodbye for me?"

Bambam nodded with a sad smile. He had confided in the older boy about what happened between him and Yugyeom. " 'Course Koo."

"Jungkook we gotta go!" 

"Coming!" and with one last hug he left behind his fondest memories and his first love.


	2. 0.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter! I really hope whoever reads this liked it! Took too long to write it out for being so short :') We'll get to see 97 Line next chapter.

Sir Kim Taehyung was an utter and total creep.

The narrative his Dad was pushing was outrageous.

"𝘖𝘩 𝘑𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘬𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘢 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘮."

"Like who says that? He's such a weirdo!" Jungkook ranted.

His butler Taeyong rolled his eyes and made no comment. He pouted.

"Hey, don't ignore me!"  
"I'm not ignoring you sire. I personally think It was quite sweet of him." Taeyong stated simply. Jungkook could only roll his eyes. Of course Taeyong would find it sweet.

"Plus you've got a whole circle of boys that like you." Taeyong went on, "I'm sure you might be interested in at least one of them." Jungkook groaned obnoxiously and threw a pillow at Taeyong. "Absolutely not! Those are my closet friends!"

"OK how about Jung Jaehyun? You guys often hang out."

"We're just study partners. Nothing more."

"OK how about thst one guy. Bambam ri-"

"Definitely not! Bambam is like a brother to me. I'm not sure where you're going with this. The only other guy I talk to is Dong Sicheng." Jungkook huffed. 

"And the Harem grows." Taeyong snarked,"Now finish your homework."

"Ugh I'll finish it later. I'm gonna go take a walk. Care to join me?" Jungkook asked, standing up from his desk. 

"I'll pass."

꧁✰꧂

"Jungkook my dear!"

You're joking. Jungkook spun around to find Sir Kim Taehyung, the literal devil himself, on the steps leading back into the Palace. He just wanted to take a walk through the Palace Gardens.

"Hello Sir Taehyung." Jungkook sighed out looping his arms with the young heirs outstretched arm and they started walking. They never had a destination they just always reached 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦."What are you doing here?"

"I can't see my favorite person? Also you can drop the formalities Googie." Taehyung beamed, smile way too bright for a slow Saturday afternoon.

They chatted for maybe 15 minutes, -𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯?- before they were interrupted.

"-and I was telling him it wasn't going to work but he-"

'𝘰𝘩 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬!~"

"What was that?" Jungkook questioned. 

Taehyung simply shrugged. "Beats me." 

'𝘢𝘩𝘩𝘩!~' 

"Sounds like it's coming from in there." Jungkook murmured pointing to an empty guest room. Taehyung face seemed to get redder the longer they stood there and Jungkook didn't know 

"Googie maybe we should go-" 

'𝘖𝘩 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘚𝘦𝘰𝘬𝘫𝘪𝘯!~

The older boy paused and turned back to the room. He turned his head to look back at Jungkook. 

"Stay here." Taehyung turned back to the room and gently opened the door. The noises were a lot louder and Jungkook could hear the sound of skin slapping and the bed shaking. What were they doing? Taehyung seemed to be frozen and he's normally tan skin had turned pale. 

"Hyung? What-" Jungkook whispered timidly, trying to peak around him. Taehyung whipped around and pressed him up against his chest in an effort to keep him quiet. Jungkook's face immediately warmed and he was sure he was red all over. "Let's leave Jungkook." He nodded into the older boys chest and Taehyung squeezed him a little and then let go so he could lead them away.

They were only just around the corner when they heard '𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬, 𝘚𝘦𝘰𝘬𝘫𝘪𝘯 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘧𝘧, 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘶𝘴!'. Taehyung swore under his breath while Jungkook tugged him towards a big painting. Taehyung stared in confusion as Jungkook felt around the painting. He managed to flip a switch and swung the painting open to reveal a dark hallway behind it. 

"What the fuck..." Taehyung whispered. Jungkook shrugged and pulled himself up and then reached for Taehyung. "If you look hard enough you'll find them. Come on we can get to my room from here." 

꧁✰꧂

They were walking for at least an hour before they finally reached where Jungkook's room was. Jungkook gently pushed on what looked like the back of a painting and it swung open. 

" YAH-" Taeyong, who seemed to still be tidying up Jungkook's room, yelped in surprise. "Jungkook?! You-?!" 

Jungkook smiled sheepishly at him and climbed through the small space. "Hi, Hyung." 

"What were you doing in the tunn S-SIR TAEHYUNG!?" Taeyong's confused face dropped into shock. He helped Taehyung through the crawl space and dusted him off. 

"Good Afternoon." Taehyung greeted. Taeyong could only nod and bow, looking at Jungkook with raised eyebrows. 

"OK, um...what were you two doing in there?" Taeyong asked worriedly as he checked them over for any wounds. 

"Well we were running away from Lord Kim. What'd you even see Taehyung?"

Taehyung shifted in place mulling over what he was about to say next. "I-i saw my father, Lord Kim, in bed with-"

"Sir Taehyung maybe it's best you not say that around the young prince." Taeyong cut in sharply, expression cold. "Jungkook stay here." and soon the two older boys had swiftly left the room leaving Jungkook standing in his room confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the poorly written attempt of implied sex yseywxxy


End file.
